User talk:Markvondeegel
Hi Mark. Welcome to the new Incubator Plus Wikia. I have made you and MakkiTa admins here. I have also set you as the moderator of the mailing list and you should have received the password for that by email. If you'd rather not do that, just let me know. Angela (talk) 23:30, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Allright, I'll start with this wiki thanks! -Markvondeegel 16:08, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Logo All Wikimedia logos are copyrighted and trademarked to the Wikimedia Foundation, so we are not able to use them on Wikia. Please could add something else that is not derived from any Wikimedia logo to Image:Wiki.png? Thanks. Angela (talk) 19:11, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Importers club We cannot import? but Who copys files and articles to incubator plus? You or me or somebody else? MakkiTa 08:02, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Any admin should be able to use . Please let me know if that's not working. Angela (talk) 08:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, allright. MakkiTa 08:13, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :::I'll help you with the import of the articles. -Markvondeegel 11:18, 26 August 2007 (UTC) huangli Deleted on real Incubator. MF-Warburg 12:10, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :Good work, it can stay here. -Markvondeegel 12:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Could you make a screenshot of the page and show it to me? I'm interested how this page looks. MF-Warburg 12:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you. MF-Warburg 12:20, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :If you want such rights, you just need to ask! -Markvondeegel 12:23, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, give it to me, but actually I just wanted to see if this extension derives from MakeSysop or MakeBot (it does). But maybe I will ask for adminship next time to import pages from real incubator because I think this will happen regulary after the new policy is accepted. MF-Warburg 13:54, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Mine and Cbrown1023's admin elections are now older than 5 days. MF-Warburg 18:31, 6 September 2007 (UTC) SPQRobin's adminship He isn't admin yet. See and . MF-Warburg 09:18, 8 September 2007 (UTC) :I would just also add a note here for this :-) 09:21, 8 September 2007 (UTC) bureaucrats SPQRobin, Cbrown1023 and me are now 1 month admins. --MF-Warburg 12:43, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me, I knew I would forget it :) -Markvondeegel 04:52, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome Thanks! Don't worry; a welcome is a welcome ;-) I'll be sure to request adminship once we reach 25 pages. Vaarwel! --Boricuaeddie 00:08, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :Good. :) --Markvondeegel 10:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Hi,Markvondeegel, ik wilde hier experimenteren (klierderen) met een brabantse wiki voor ik ermee naar Incubator stap de ISO639 code is ' bbnt ' en voor ik een request maak voor de Langcom de bedoeling is om : *paginas aan te maken over het brabants als dialect ( linguistiek ) *geschreven in dialect spellign ontwikkelt door een taalkundige *over de uitspraak ( kan ik geluid files uploaden - uitspraak voorbeelden) *Paginas over de verschillende brabasntse provincien , gemeenten , erfgoed , tradities *relaties tot het nederlands en de nederlanden / belgie / nederland en aanliggende streken *etc.. DerekvG (talk) 22:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello Markvondeegel. I really like this project, but is probably already dead. I'd like to restore and improve. But I need to be an administrator for complete restore. And so here I am asking for a promotion to manager. S pozdravem panwalter 10:37, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :I am a local admin here. If there is anything you need help with, just ask me :) --OuWTB 15:00, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Please amend following contents *mediawiki:mainpage ::this page should change to "Incubator Plus:Main Page". *MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation ::I think this page's content should add some meaningful link. ---- My english is poor, sosorry.-七个点 (talk) 14:22, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :I updated the first one. The second one I cannot tell for sure, as I don't use the Wikia skin. --OuWTB 17:16, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you OuWTB , It's good now。-七个点 (talk) 11:23, March 1, 2018 (UTC)